


i wanna do it all (with you)

by Anonymous



Series: a girl and her monster [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Exploration, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Pegging, Riding, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Tenderness, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alyssa and Phillip explore various positions and kinks together.
Relationships: Young Woman/Her Childhood Imaginary Friend
Series: a girl and her monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	i wanna do it all (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for a sequel, but i grew so intrigued by this universe i created for myself that i just _had_ to write more. and by combining a bunch of kinks into one fic, this limits the number of future follow-ups this could get, heh. 
> 
> also, i came to realize that i kinda picture phillip like thingamajig from season 2 of _the masked singer_ , only orange with human eyes and a nose. but tall like that, furry, and with some animalistic traits in the way he communicates. alyssa grew up needing someone to listen to her, so she kinda never gave him the ability to talk like a human. but they know each other well enough by now that their expressions say more than words ever could.
> 
> (who'd have thought i'd grow so soft for two characters i invented for the sole purpose of writing porn 😅)

Even though she had been a virgin up to the age of twenty-four, Alyssa was still knowledgeable when it came to sex. Specifically regarding various positions and kinks.

And now that Phillip was back in her life, offering her a permanent sex partner, she wanted to try them all.

First up was doggy style, not too different from their usual missionary fucking, except for Alyssa now facing away from Phillip.

She could hear him whimper in confusion when she first went onto her hands and knees, glancing over her shoulder to see his head tilted.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "This is just another way that people have sex. Everything else is the same, I just face away from you."

Phillip pouted. He really liked looking at Alyssa during sex, liked to see how much he made her feel good. But he could never say no to her, so he stopped his protesting and just continued as instructed.

Doggy style turned out to be very,  _ very  _ good. The feel of Phillip's solid chest and fur against Alyssa's back was just as good as it was against her front. And the angle allowed for Phillip to hit her g-spot each and every time. Plus, she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the feel of him against her ass. First an accidental brush of cock against her crack when he slicked himself up, then the feel of his furry pelvis against her skin when he was fully inside of her. She made a mental note to come back to that later.

Next was oral. While Alyssa knew that Phillip was originally created to tend to  _ her _ needs, she wanted to service him first. Part of her thought of it as a way to pay him back for all the wonderful orgasms he'd given her. And another was determined to find out how much of that orange cock she could fit in her mouth.

As it turned out, she could only fit so much. It wasn't long before her gag reflex started to kick in, and immediately Phillip was sitting upward, trying to make sure she was okay. Alyssa reassured him that yes, she was fine. She just had to cross "deep-throating" off of her list of approved kinks for them to do, since that was now officially out.

Still, she knew how to improvise, so what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she made up for with strokes of her hand, and the occasional running of her tongue up and down his full length. It was the feel of her mouthing at the base, her nose pressed against his thicker pubic hair, that finally made him come with a howl, spilling against her face and shoulder. 

When she swiped a finger through the come on her cheek, licking the digit clean, Phillip's cock twitched and he growled, taking her by surprise as he sat up, grabbing her by the waist and flipping them over. Without being told, he ducked down and started mouthing at her. Turns out, not only was he good with his tongue, but the roughness of it felt  _ delicious _ against her clit. It was the fastest he'd made her come, and he hardly gave her a moment to recover before he was seated inside of her, fully hard again and fucking her with earnest. (Alyssa left a check mark, an asterisk, and several hearts next to "oral" on her list. She also added "multiple orgasms", checking that off and drawing a heart next to it as well.)

The slight sense of control and dominance that sucking Phillip off led Alyssa to her next position. She chose not to announce or explain it to Phillip, instead taking him by surprise one day when she came home from working, kissing him and guiding him towards the bed, pushing him down onto his back before climbing on top of him. The growl he let out as she ground against him was music to her ears. She grinned as she felt his cock stiffen. She slid back for just a moment, straddling his thighs as she stripped herself of her clothes. 

Despite her desire to dominate, Alyssa said nothing when Phillip's hands immediately went to her breasts once her bra was off. It just felt too good, the warmth and fur and pressure against her sensitive nipples, that she couldn't complain. In fact, she reached up to hold his hands, keeping them there as she ground her now-bare sex against his hard cock, coating him with her wetness.

She kept a hand on both of his, holding him in place as she reached down to prep herself. He huffed in frustration, trying to move his hands but she only tightened her grip on them. He whimpered and humped his hips, looking at her with an expression that said,  _ Please, let me touch you _ .

"Nuh uh," Alyssa said with a shake of her head. "I call the shots this time."

Phillip grunted. Alyssa grinned.

When she was fully prepped, Alyssa finally let go of Phillip's hands, instead settling hers on his torso, bracing herself over him before she lowered her hips, the head of his cock slipping inside of her. Phillip gasped and his hands flew to her waist. He knew to touch her gently, let her set the pace, despite how much he wanted to push her all the way down his cock. She smiled at this change in his demeanor, teasingly going extra slow as she further lowered herself down until her hips were flush with his.

She looked down at where their hips met and giggled as she caught sight of something else. She reached for one of Phillip's hands, placing it on her lower stomach, which distended ever so slightly.

"You feel that, baby?" Alyssa said. "That you inside of me. So very deep inside of me. Wish we could stay like this forever."

Phillip smiled, as did Alyssa, before she rose her hips, only to lower them back down, fucking herself on his cock. All the while, he kept a hand on her stomach, relishing in the feel of himself inside of her, marking her, practically  _ purring _ at the way her skin stretched from the shape of him.

Soon, she could tell Phillip was getting close from the way he struggled to restrain himself from meeting her thrust by thrust, the pulsing in his cock picking up rhythm. She reached down and toyed with her clit so that they could reach their peak together.

"C'mon," she said. "Come with me."

And Phillip did, spilling inside of her with the howl that always had her coming too, even now.

She lifted herself off of him and laid down, her head pillowed against his broad chest. She could feel his come leaking out of her as she tangled their legs together. 

"We are definitely doing that again," she said. Phillip nodded in agreement.

Further emboldened by her act of dominance, Alyssa came up with yet another position for them to try, though she had to wonder if it was even possible.

She got her answer one night when they were watching TV together, and she kept her gaze on him as he got up to fetch her a drink, her gaze falling to where his ass would be, finding the slightest curve and crease, with a cute little pucker of a hole to boot. She grinned, her mind already racing with possibilities.

The following night, she stepped into the bedroom with nothing but a petticoat covering her, the one that reached just above her knee. Phillip was lying on his back against the sheets, waiting for her. He turned towards her when she entered the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"I've got a surprise for you," she said, only to pull the coat off, revealing a harness sat on her waist with a rubber purple cock locked inside its holster. 

Phillip looked down at it, then back up at her.

Her expression fell.

"Only if you want to," she said, walking towards the bed and sitting by the edge, tucking her knees under her. It made the dildo stick out even more. "I mean, it's  _ my _ idea, but it's for  _ your _ pleasure. I didn't even know if it was  _ possible  _ until I took a look at your backside last night. I shouldn't have assumed you'd be into it."

Phillip huffed and shook his head. He sat up and pulled Alyssa into a sweet, tender kiss. The look in his eyes when he pulled back was full of love and admiration, as if to say,  _ I'll do anything that you want me to. I'm all yours. _

Alyssa smiled and kissed him again. "Turn over for me."

While Phillip did as he was told, Alyssa stood up from the bed, walking back over to her coat. She bent down to pull a small bottle of lube from one of the pockets. When she turned back around, she felt a flutter in her chest. She  _ really _ liked the sight of Phillip on his hands and knees.

She walked back over and kneeled behind him. She parted his cheeks, smiling at the sight of his hole. She couldn't help but duck her head, swiping her tongue at it. She felt herself grow wet at the sound of Phillip's gasp and the groan that followed. She licked all around his rim, even dipping her tongue inside. From the way Phillip leaned back into the touch, she could tell he liked it.

As much as she'd love to see if she could get him off just like this, she had other plans for that night, so she lifted her head, sitting back. Phillip whined, humping the air, his heavy, hard cock swinging between his legs. 

"It's okay, baby," Alyssa said. "Here comes the fun part."

She reached for the bottle of lube and drizzled some into her hand, coating her fingers. She reached down with her index finger to circle Phillip's rim. He gasped again and she grinned, letting the tip of her finger slip inside, down to the first knuckle, then the second, then all the way in.

Phillip already began to howl, a bit of pre dribbling from his cock onto the bedsheets. 

Alyssa giggled. "You like that, don't you?"

She pulled her finger out and thrust right back in. He was so deliciously tight around her, she almost thought she could fuck him with the one digit. But again, she had other plans.

She fucked his ass with the one finger till she felt him loosen around her, then added a second finger, then a third. All the while, Phillip gasped and growled, humping his hips for some friction. His cock was long enough that it brushed the bedsheets, but not enough to satisfy him.

Alyssa pulled her fingers out and ignored the following whine, pouring out more lube and slicking up her rubber cock. When she felt she was nice and slick, she went up onto her knees, scooting forward until the head of her rubber cock brushed against his rim.

"You ready, baby?" she asked.

Phillip nodded. 

The head of her cock slid in with ease. She almost wished it were a real appendage, because with the way Phillip gasped, she knew he was still a little tight and probably clenching down on her. Oh, what she would give to feel that tight, wet heat around her cock.

Nevertheless, she continued to slide in, further and further until the harness brushed against his ass. It was much easier for her to fuck into him than the reverse, given how small the dildo was compared to Phillip's cock, but it didn't seem to be an issue. Phillip clearly loved the size of her rubber cock no matter how big or small it was.

When she started to pull out, only to snap her hips forward again, the howl Phillip let out told her one thing - she hit his prostate. She repeated the action, again and again and again, making sure to maintain the angle so she'd hit his prostate each and every time.

Phillip was coming before she even settled into a rhythm. She hadn't even touched him like she eventually planned to. The sight of it made her cunt throb.

She was careful to pull back out of him. She barely paid attention to him turning over and flipping onto his back. She was too busy working to get the harness off. Once she figured it out, she tossed it aside, saying nothing as she crawled up the length of Phillip's body, only to sit down on his face.

Even in this brand new position, Phillip knew exactly what to do, licking at her the same way he had when he was on top, circling her clit with his tongue until she came, spilling into his mouth. When she laid down next to him, the fur on his face was matted down by her juices.

"So, we're definitely doing that again," Alyssa said. Phillip nodded. "I guess I'm pretty good at being in control." Phillip nodded even harder. Alyssa laughed and kissed him.

Though there were still plenty of new things for them to try together, Alyssa decided to let her kink list go, for the time being. After all, while many of those activities brought her  _ pleasure _ , nothing made her  _ happier _ than lying in her bed, wrapped in the warm embrace of her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ending is dumb and rushed bc i actually thought of other kinks to include, but i thought this was getting long, so i'd write those others as their own separate entries. originally, i just had one more continuation idea after this, but i got more inspired while writing this. (maybe i could finally throw some plot into those other entries, unless y'all are also just here for the porn.)


End file.
